One Last Chance
by stokette
Summary: Shelby wanted one last chance to make things right with Rachel. The question was would Rachel be able to give it to her or had the moment already passed? AU after Season 3. One-shot.


Shelby was upset. She had done it again, she had done something stupid and had to leave Lima- again. She blew her chance with Rachel- again. God... the girl would never give her a chance now. No way in hell. She had missed her NYADA audition, Nationals, Graduation. She had heard they had sent her off on a train to New York. She should have been at the station. Why had she been so- selfish?

She hadn't meant for it to end this way. She had planned on making things right with Rachel, but she blew it, she let other things get her sidetracked. And then she did what she did best, she ran away. Hot tears poured down her face, as her anger rose further. She was so stupid.

She threw the pillow she had been clinging to knocking off the picture on her nightstand and causing it to crash onto the floor. "No! No, no, no, no!" Shelby fussed as she scrambled off the bed to her feet. She rushed over to the broken frame removing the picture she had taken with Rachel when she made her the Lady GaGa outfit, it was the only one she had. The only one they had ever taken together. She cradled it to her chest and cried. "I'm sorry Rachel, I'm so sorry."

Shelby sat on the floor sobbing for what seemed like hours. She was thankful her mother had taken Beth for a trip to the park. She tried most days not to think about her biological daughter- for Beth's sake- because this is what it did to her. It tore her to pieces in every way possible.

"Shelby!" A voice called through the apartment.

"I'm in my room." Shelby tried to call back, but it came out hoarse.

"Oh Shelby." The younger woman cooed as she sat next to Shelby on the floor pulling her into her arms.

"How is she Angie? Have you seen her? Please tell me something. Anything!" Shelby begged.

"I saw her at orientation. It was brief. I didn't speak with her, but she looked well. Happy, excited even."

A ghost of a smile crossed Shelby's features as she looked over at Angela. Angela Stanton, professor of Advanced Theatricality at The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts and the one person Shelby considered to be her best friend in the entire world. She also happened to be Shelby's half sister.

"Shel, you gotta quit doing this to yourself. It isn't helping you or Beth. I know you're hurting and I promise I am going to do whatever I can to get you through this, but you gotta stop it with the self pity."

"There is no way she'll ever forgive me now, Ang, I've screwed up too many times."

"You don't know that." Angela said quickly. "But you can't go about earning your daughter's trust by feeling sorry for yourself."

Shelby wiped at her tears and got up to sit on the bed. When had her sister become the care taker in the family? But Angela was right. Shelby was going to have to get her act together if she ever expected to be able to face Rachel again.

"I have to get back." Angela said standing up. "Mom wanted me to stop by and make sure you were out of bed before she brought Beth home."

"I'm sorry, Ang. I know- I'm such a..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll kick your ass, Corcoran."

It actually made Shelby laugh, Angela was the same height and size of Rachel. The two might of passed for twins had Angela not been older, born with her father's very non-Jewish nose, and had green eyes. In fact, now that Shelby thought about it, if you took Rachel gave her green eyes and Quinn Fabray's nose- you'd get Angela. The revelation was eery. Especially since Shelby was raising Quinn's daughter. Shelby shook the thought away.

"Bring it, Stanton." Shelby snapped back playfully. Growing up the two hated having separate last names, but as they got older and more competitive with each other they began to revel in it. Especially when around people who didn't know they were sisters. They had been quite the deviant pair in high school.

Angela laughed. "Now there's the big sister I know!"

Shelby got up and hugged her. "Thanks for coming by Angie. I really needed it."

"I know. Just give it time. I don't know what's going to happen with Rachel, but I do know whatever it is it can't possibly happen over night."

Shelby nodded and let go. "I know. I just want so badly to really make it up to her this time. I've been so foolish. I need one last chance."

Angela offered a half smile. "I gotta run, sis. I'll call you later."

Shelby watched as her sister left and then looked over at the broken glass on floor. "I think it's time to start cleaning up my mess." And yes, she meant it in more ways than one.

* * *

"Get up Santana!" Rachel yelled as she snatched the pillow out from her roommate.

"Hobbit, I swear I'm gonna go all NYC on your ass if you don't leave me the fuck alone!"

"Santana, we both know your threats are futile. You told us so last night as you drank yourself into a stupor. Kurt is my witness."

"She's right." Kurt said from behind Rachel looking at his nails.

"Shut it Porcelain!" Santana yelled causing Kurt to jump.

"I think I'll just leave you two at it." Kurt said to Rachel making his way out of the room. "Sorry, doll, but I can only handle so much angry lesbian in a day and it's only 11am."

Rachel rolled her eyes and then sat next to Santana on the bed. "Come on San, I know you miss Britt, but..."

Santana groaned as she snatched her pillow from Rachel and covered her head. "Leave. Me. Alone. Man-hands."

Rachel fumed. "Santana Lopez I do not, nor have I ever had manly hands and I do not appreciate you reverting back to those tormenting names just because you are love sick over your girlfriend. Grow the fuck up!" Rachel got up, stomped her foot in true Berry fashion and slammed Santana's door leaving the other brunette to think she had left.

"Hypocrite." Santana mumbled in to her pillow before throwing the covers off of herself in frustration. "Oh holy hell." There was no way she could sleep now. Not only had the pint-size diva thoroughly woken her up with her consistent nagging this morning, but now Santana had gone and hurt her feelings. And though she would never admit it, Santana just couldn't let that slide; not now that Berry had become her roommate, her- friend.

Rachel smiled from her post at the door as she watched Santana get out of bed. When the former cheerio finally noticed Rachel had in fact not left the room, Santana scowled.

"I hate you."

"You love me Santana, now go get ready. We have places to go, things to do. Chop chop!" Rachel said clapping her hands and then moved to open the door.

"Fuck you, Berry."

"No thank you, Satan. I'm afraid you're not my type." Rachel said leaving the room with a smile.

"Bitch, please! I'm everybody's type!" Santana yells before entering the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Rachel just laughs as she walks over and sits down at the kitchen table next to Kurt.

"Hell surely hath frozen over." Kurt says in shock. "Never have I ever thought that I would see the day that Rachel Berry, social pariah of McKinley High, would have Santana Miss "Imma go all Lima Heights on yo ass" Lopez playing out of the palm of her hand. You have tamed the she-beast!"

"I may or may not have had a lengthy conversation with Quinn last night on how to handle our feisty roommate."

"Oh dear Liza... and you've also managed to become best friends with the Ice Queen." Kurt gasps dramatically. "You've sold your soul haven't you? Was high school merely some awkward dream I had and this perhaps has been reality all along?"

"No Kurt," Rachel laughs "I just used simple persistence. It was only a matter of time before I won them over."

"I see. It's the Rachel Berry charm then." The two laugh at the comment as Santana walks in.

"Alright bitches. What the business is? I'm about to starve. Berry make me some breakfast."

Rachel shook her head at Santana. "Firstly Santana, if you would care to rephrase your approach I would be glad to share with you some of the blueberry muffins I made for breakfast this morning, but I'm afraid until you ask nicely you are on your own."

Santana squinted her eyes and asked "Are you bluffin' with your muffins?" causing Rachel's mouth to drop and Kurt to spew out the coffee he had been sipping.

Rachel recovered quickly however, and sang "I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning."

It caused the roommates to burst out in to laughter. Who would have dreamed the three would have ever become such friends? Certainly not Santana, hell not even Kurt, but Rachel Berry? She had always hoped for the best.

* * *

Rachel dragged Kurt and Santana in to the virtually empty auditorium. As far as Rachel could see there were only two other people here which means the stage would be their's next. She motioned for the two to sit.

"What are we doing in a NYADA auditorium Rachel?" Kurt asks.

"Simple," was her reply. "What did we do in glee when we needed to get our emotions out there in the open?"

"Sing." Kurt said then his eyes widened along with Santana's.

"Look Midge, you don't mean…?"

Rachel cut her off. "That's right my fellow former glee clubbers turned friends! We are going to sing on a NYADA stage!"

"Can we even do that?" Kurt gasped.

"Of course we can! It's first come first serve when it isn't being used and I checked. The auditorium is open for the rest of the afternoon and since I am a student here I am free to use it and I have chosen to share it with the two of you." Rachel beamed at the two who in turn beamed back.

"You know what Berry?"

"What Santana?"

"You can be fucking amazing sometimes, but if either of you tell anyone I said that- I'll kick both your asses!"

Rachel and Kurt didn't know wether to smile or be afraid. Both settled on a half smile and were thankful when one of the two people that were there walked on to the stage.

"Is that…" Kurt said squinting. "Oh my dear Judy Garland in heaven! It is, it is! Rachel thats Angela Stanton!"

"Oh my Streisand, Kurt you're right!"

"Who the hell is Angela Stanton?" Santana asked gaining shocked looks from the others.

"She was one of the biggest stars on Broadway!" Kurt exclaimed.

"She's done Cabaret, Chicago, Les Miz!" Rachel gasped out then squealed.

"The Little Mermaid!" Rachel and Kurt almost yelled together with smiles comparable to children in a candy store.

"Wait like the cartoon?" Rachel and Kurt gave Santana another shocked look.

"No, the Broadway version." Kurt said once he realized she was being serious.

"I think I'm gonna faint!" Rachel fussed fanning herself. "She's gonna sing. I'm going to hear Angela Stanton sing. I mean of course I knew I'd eventually meet her since she teaches her, but gahhhhh!"

"So if this Stanton lady is some big Broadway hot shot, why is she teaching here? Shouldn't she be on Broadway?"

Rachel and Kurt gave each other a solemn look before Kurt explained. "She was in a car accident a couple of years ago. It destroyed her knee and she doesn't have the stamina to perform nightly anymore."

"So now she teaches Advanced Theatricality classes here." Rachel finished. "Upperclassmen only though. It's part of the incentive to graduate rather than quitting school when offered a role for a show."

"Bum deal." Santana said as the two nodded in agreement.

"Rachel, do you think she's going to sing?" Kurt asked.

"Oh God, I hope so." Rachel said and then they all sat back eyes glued to the stage.

* * *

Angela walked around the stage reveling in the feeling. It was on stage she felt the most at home. Hell, it was the most consistent home she ever knew. She and Shelby hadn't had it easy growing up and when they both discovered musical theatre… it was a God send. Angela nodded over to the man in the sound booth to cue the music.

_"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here, you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

_I've got who's-its and what's-its galore_

_You want thing-a-ma-bobs? I've got twenty_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal _

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Walkin' around on those_

_Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down the_

_What's that word again? Street_

_Up where they walk _

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free _

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give _

_If I could live_

_Out of these waters?_

_What would I pay _

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land _

_They understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women_

_Sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire? And why does it_

_What's the word? Burn_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love _

_Love to explore that shore up above _

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world"_

It was a song Angela had performed countless times and still it was her go to stable. She won a Tony for that role. Everyone had thought the show would be a flop and yet… they proved them all wrong. After that she was able to gain roles in Cabaret and Les Miz, Chicago. And then, then the accident happened and she was left with- with what?

The despair hit her badly. More so than anyone knew- even Shelby. It wasn't until Carmen came to her and offered her a job here at NYADA that her life had began to look up. Around the same time, Shelby had found Rachel and Angela felt that everything was going to be ok. She had thought, but she was wrong. Things ended badly between Shelby and Rachel; not just once but twice- before she even got a chance to meet the girl. And yet here she was staring in to the eyes of her niece.

* * *

"Miss Stanton," Rachel said looking eagerly towards Angela. "My friends and I thought that was just a wonderful performance, by the way, but I just- I wanted to take the time to introduce myself. I'm…"

"Rachel Berry." Angela said smiling at Rachel.

Rachel on the other hand was confused. So were Kurt and Santana for that matter. This woman knew who she was?

"Yes, I know who you are Rachel." Angela said still smiling. "I know because I'm your aunt. Shelby Corcoran is my sister."

Rachel certainly wasn't expecting that as she stumbled backwards only to be caught by Kurt and Santana.

"You…you're… Shelby?" Rachel inwardly chastised herself for not being able to form a coherent sentence. How did she not know this? Why had no one told her? "But you have…"

"Different last names. Yes, we're half sisters. We have different fathers. But we were still raised together. So yes, I very much know who you are."

"Forgive me if I didn't know." Rachel said becoming angry. Once again Shelby had done something, kept something from her. Sure this didn't hurt as much but why wouldn't Shelby tell her? Oh yeah that's right because Shelby wanted nothing to do with her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry your upset. But if you would care to join me sometime, I would very much like it if we could have coffee or something together." Angela handed Rachel a business card with her cell number written on the back. "I would greatly appreciate a chance to know my niece."

Rachel took the card and looked across at the woman who was exactly her height. "You want to get to know me?"

"Very much." Angela smiled sadly. "Just give me a call some time and we can get together. It's up to you." She gave a nod to the three and then thanked the sound operator before making her way to the exit of the auditorium.

Rachel was speechless. Angela Stanton was Shelby's half sister. Angela Stanton was her aunt. Angela Stanton wanted to get to know her.

"What are you waiting for shorty!" Santana said lightly shoving Rachel. "Go see if she wants that coffee now. We can sing some other time." Rachel nodded and ran off down the isle. She swung the doors open and then looked both ways. Seeing Angela to her right she ran after her and called out.

"Miss Stanton! Miss Stanton!"

Angela turned around upon hearing her name and smiled seeing as it was Rachel. "Please Rachel, call me Angela or Angie. No need for formalities. We are family after all."

The statement made Rachel beam. Where as things were always awkward with Shelby this was different. For starters this woman actually wanted to have her in her life! "Yes, of course, Angela."

"Now what is it you wanted dear?"

"Oh!" Rachel said trying not to be so star struck in the moment. "Well I'm free now and was wondering if you wanted to go ahead and get that coffee. I know that once the school year gets going along that both of us will probably get busy and…"

"Slow down, Rachel." Angela laughed. "God, you're so much like Shelby."

The comment made Rachel's smile drop. "Please don't say that."

"Oh, Rachel, don't take it the wrong way. I just meant that you have all her best qualities." Rachel's smile seemed to lift again so Angela continued. "And I would love to go get some coffee with you. Though I would have made time in my busy schedule for you." Angela winked and Rachel's smile was back to it's full glory.

"Ok then. Well I think there is a Starbucks just around the corner."

"That one might be a little crowded. I know of another coffee house just a couple of blocks over that should be a little more secluded. I would like to actually be able to hear you when you speak."

"Of course! Yes. That sounds great!" Rachel said a little embarrassed that she didn't think of that. Angela didn't seem to notice however.

"Good. I'll hail us a cab and we can be there in no time. I would say we could walk, but well…" Angela said looking at her knee.

"It's ok, I don't mind taking a cab Angela."

The two smiled at each other again and left the building.

* * *

"So Rachel, tell me about yourself." Angela said as she and Rachel sat down in the coffee shop with their orders.

"Well, you obviously know about my birth…"

Angela nodded.

"Um," Rachel couldn't for the life of her understand why she was nervous. I mean sure Angela is a Broadway star, but this is her aunt. She shouldn't feel nervous should she? "I'm named after Rachel Green from friends and Barbra Streisand. Who is my idol along with Patti Lupone."

"Excellent choices." Angela smiled and Rachel continued.

"My dads spoiled me in the arts from a young age. Singing lessons, dance lessons… anything I wanted. Oh! I won my first dance competition at three months old!"

"Really? Three months? That's amazing."

"I know." Rachel grinned even larger. "And I won my first singing competition at two years old. I sang Don't Rain on my Parade, which is also the song that helped win New Directions sectionals my sophomore year in high school and ironically enough the song on which I royally choked on for my original NYADA audition."

"Two huh? Wow… well I'm definitely impressed."

Rachel was just happy at this point Angela chose to focus on the first part rather than the last. "I have won 27 other singing competitions since then and 16 dance competitions." Angela's eyes bulged out upon hearing this. Rachel certainly was an overachiever "All the while maintaining excellent grades and attendance in school mind you." Angela nodded evermore impressed with her niece. "Obviously I want to be on Broadway one day."

"Obviously." Angela added with out a trace of sarcasm.

"My all time favorite movie is Funny Girl."

"Adore, that movie!" Angela gushed.

"Um," Rachel said at a loss for words again. She couldn't help but think that all of this couldn't be that interesting to the other woman. "What else do you want to know?" Normally Rachel could spill out her life story like an autobiography, but with Angela well she could barely process one thought at a time.

"Well, let's see, you were in show choir in high school right? New Directions?"

"Oh! Yes!" Rachel exclaimed. "Mr. Schuester started New Directions my sophomore year at McKinley and of course I joined immediately. I auditioned with On My Own from Les Miz and of course became the lead female in the group. I was also co-captain. That was the year we won sectionals with Don't Rain on my Parade- like I mentioned earlier. It was also the year I…" Rachel trailed off as all her memories from meeting Shelby and then being unceremoniously casted aside by her.

"Rachel dear? That was the year you did what?" Angela asked.

Rachel took a deep breath. "That was the year I met Shelby."

Angela took a sip of her coffee trying to hide her grimace at the mention of Rachel and Shelby's first meeting. "I see."

"You grimaced." Rachel stated and Angela slowly gave a nod. "Why?"

"I venture it's a bit of sore subject for you… I can only imagine how you felt."

"How much do you know?" Rachel asked. Actually it was something she was terribly curious of- how much had Shelby told her family about her? What did Shelby tell them about their lack of relationship?

"All of it." Angela said looking out the window of the coffee shop. "The first time she saw you was at your sectionals. When she saw you sing that song she knew with out a shadow of a doubt who you were. She called me crying in the lobby. I wanted to fly out there, but she wouldn't let me. She said she needed to do this on her own and I respected her decision." Angela turned to stare in to her coffee cup before looking up at Rachel. "I wish- I wish I hadn't." A tear slid down Rachel's face, but the girl quickly wiped it away so Angela continued. "Shelby, she didn't exactly think things through. She never really has… she wants something and then comes up with these crazy schemes and well- they never work out the way she plans."

Rachel nodded because- God… she was the same way.

"I know she felt like she needed to deceive because of the damn contract, but she just went about it in all the wrong ways."

"Wait." Rachel replied. "What contract?"

Angela paused. "Rachel, are you telling me no one ever told you of the contract between your fathers and Shelby?"

Rachel shook her head no.

"Well I guess it pretty much stated that Shelby couldn't contact you until you were 18. She signed it before she even got pregnant. I don't know much about it other than that and if Shelby broke the contract your fathers could seek legal action as they saw fit."

"I… I… I didn't know." That new bit of information certainly came as a surprise. "So technically Shelby could of gotten in trouble for contacting me?"

"Yes. It's why she had Jesse lead you to her. You had to find her first."

The two stayed quiet for a few moments and then Rachel spoke.

"Why even go through all the trouble? She still didn't want me."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? She wanted the baby she had! She didn't want a teenager!" Rachel was becoming angry.

"She still wanted you, Rachel." Angela said.

"Please! She wasn't even willing to try!" Rachel yelled.

"She was terrified!" Rachel hadn't expected Angela to yell back. Surprised she tried to calm herself down before continuing.

"I thought you didn't agree with what she did? Why are you defending her?" Tears rolled down Rachel's cheek as she looked away from her aunt.

"Because she's my sister, Rachel." Angela sighed. "And I don't agree with the way she did things. She could have made so many other choices that would have- She was so scared she was going to screw things up, ruin everything with you." Angela was wiping at her own tears now.

"Well she did." Rachel said with such finality that it broke Angela's heart in two. Rachel on the other hand didn't care. It was obvious to her now that Angela was on Shelby's side and there was no point in sticking around so she got up to go. But Angela grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Please don't go. You don't know what we went through. I know it seems like it, but I'm not making excuses for Shelby. I just want you to understand her thought process. Even if it was all wrong." Rachel looked down at her aunt and softened. The woman had a panicked tone. Almost as if she were afraid if Rachel were to leave that she would never see her again. Her green eyes were flooded with tears and sadness. "Please, Rachel. Let me explain it to you. You deserve at least that much. If you won't hear from Shelby, please hear it from me."

Rachel nodded. "Did she send you to this?" Rachel had to ask. She couldn't not ask.

"No, but she knows about it. Not right now, but she knows that once I was given the chance I was going to talk to you. She didn't want me to at first. She didn't think there was a point, that she had screwed up too many times… I told her I would do it regardless of what she wanted. You are my niece and she is my sister and I'll be damned if I just let this go."

Rachel sat back down. "Is she here, in the city I mean?"

"Yes. She's been here since she last left Lima. She is teaching music at one of the local elementary schools."

"Why isn't she telling me any of this?"

"Would you give her the chance?"

"No." The answer was quick. Rachel spoke it before she had even thought it.

Angela nodded once. She knew that would be the answer, but hopefully had asked any way. The two looked at each other silently for a moment.

"You said we…"

"Huh?" Angela said confused.

"You said you don't know what we went through, what did you mean by that?"

"Oh, that. Right." Angela found herself stumbling over her words. This wasn't exactly the most pleasant subject for her to talk about. "Shelby and I- We- To understand…" Angela didn't know where to start and sighed before finally settling on the beginning. "Shelby and I didn't exactly have the easiest of upbringings. If you could even call it that. For the most part, well, we had to raise ourselves, each other."

"How do you mean? Did you not grow up with parents at all?"

"Oh no, we had parents- well parent. Neither of our fathers were ever really in the picture. Our mother never married and yet still decided on giving us our father's last name. Though in retrospect I think it was just so she could remember who each of our fathers were."

"Oh." Rachel said it becoming clear there was more than a little disdain in Angela's voice.

"Our mother, she was sort of a free spirit if you will. A vagabond in a responsible mother's clothing. By the time Shelby and I were in high school we had lived in seventeen different states."

Rachel blanched.

"She never stayed in one place too long and she never stayed with the same man either. She also was never a mother. No she left that part of it to Shelby and I. From a very young age we learnt to take care of ourselves. Cook for ourselves, wash clothes for ourselves; clean, shop, and nurture ourselves. She left us to our own devices, all we really had was each other." Angela's eyes closed then reopened, now the color of a dull glassy green. "Our mother thought that it would be of better benefit to us if she was a friend. She wished to take no responsibility for us at all. An unfortunate fact that almost landed us in foster care more times than I can count. Each time she would skip out of town with us… never willing to give us up… though never willing to raise us right."

A tear slipped out of Rachel's eye. It pained her to think of what they must of went through. Things with Shelby were to beginning to make so much more sense. Shelby never knew how to be a mother because she never had one herself. Yet still, she was willing to take on Beth. Deep down Rachel thought she'd never be able to ignore that. "And did your mother stay that way."

"Until we were in high school, yes. It was then she sort had her epiphany. She realized that though she was our mother and thought she was our friend, that she was really never either. So she tried harder, but honestly at that point we didn't need mothers. We had grown up a long time ago without her help."

Rachel's eyes closed as she recalled Shelby's words from all those years ago. How Shelby believed Rachel didn't need her… that it was too late for them "grateful from afar…"

"Rachel, when Shelby found you, right or wrong, all her emotions from our childhood came back and she became terrified. She didn't want to be our mother. She didn't want to hurt you the our mother had hurt us. She honest to God, thought that since she wasn't there from the beginning and you had learned to live without her that you didn't need her. So she pushed away what she thought was selfishness for finding you in some twisted way to protect you from that."

"Then why go after Beth… she adopted my- at the time- enemies baby!" Rachel was lightly sobbing and Angela wished there was something she could do to really comfort the girl. But she too had her qualms from the past. So she did the only thing she could think of and grabbed Rachel's hand that sat on the table.

"Honestly?" Angela asked. Rachel nodded, if anything yes she did want complete honesty- even if it hurt. "Yes, she wanted a baby. She wanted to start from the beginning, but in a twisted sort of way Shelby also convinced herself if she could learn to be a mother from the beginning that she could learn to be a mother to you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rachel said snatching her hand from Angela's. "You are seriously trying to tell me she did that for me?"

"Partly yes. I never agreed with it. Don't get me wrong Rachel, I love Beth. She's such a wonderful child, but I wished Shelby would have told you about her fears so that the two of you could have worked through them together. Rather than her making the choice for you."

"And how does she have all these fears and you do not?"

"What makes you think I don't have the same fears Rachel? I'm not married. I don't have children. I've devoted my whole life to a career that ended up being stolen from me. I have the same damn fears as Shelby. If anything, even if she had some failing points, at least she was willing to try to overcome them."

"I'm sorry Angela, I just assumed…"

"It's fine Rachel."

"But you said you wanted a relationship with me? You wanted Shelby to have one with me too?"

"I do on both accounts. It doesn't mean the fear still isn't there, dear. It just means that I want to try to push past the fear for the sake of knowing my niece. Not that it's the same for me as it is for Shelby. She actually is your mother… it makes the fear triple."

Rachel nodded. She was finally understanding. Like Angela had insinuated, it didn't make it right, but at least now Rachel knew. At least, now she could begin to understand her mother that much more. "How is your relationship with your mother now?"

Angela laughed. "She's spent years trying to make it up to us. She's aggravating as hell and never leaves us alone about anything. Very meddlesome that woman has become. But some where along the way we forgave her… we became a family. Despite everything she put us through."

That fact alone made Rachel smile. If her grandmother could change and realize her mistakes, maybe her mother could too. Maybe Shelby deserved one last chance.

"She wants to meet you too." Angela said quietly. "She's lives here in the city now. Of course it's up to you, but Saturday is her birthday and well we're having this dinner with her at her favorite restaurant…."

"You want me to come?"

"If you would like too."

"And Shelby… she'll be there as well?"

"Yes."

"I… I don't know." Rachel wanted to go. Part of her wanted to see her grandmother. To know what she was like. Part of her was scared to death of it all, of seeing Shelby again. "If I… could I… Is it possible that if I decided to go that we could keep it just between us?" Rachel asked. "It's just right now I both want to go and do not want to go and I might change my mind to which ever at any point and…"

Angela reached across the table and grabbed Rachel's hand again. "That's fine. I'll text you the details and you can text me if you're coming and when you arrive, if you decide to come that is."

Rachel nodded looking at her phone. "I should go."

"Right," Angela nodded and stood. "It was really nice talking with you Rachel. I hope this isn't the last."

"It was nice talking with you as well."

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment not really sure what to do.

"Do you think I could have a hug?" Angela asked.

"Of course." Rachel said with a smile. The hug reminded her so much of the one she and Shelby had shared sophomore year and yet it was entirely different. This one wasn't goodbye, it was more of a see you later. Rachel hugged Angela just a little bit tighter before letting go. "I'll be in touch." She said and then left the coffee shop quickly fearing if she didn't leave now she would ask to be taken to Shelby right then and now just wasn't the time. She had jumped in to this before, she need time to think. Rachel needed the time from now until next Saturday to figure out what she really wanted from Shelby and if she could really give her that one last chance. But Rachel wasn't sure if she could really figure this all out on her own. So on the way home, she called Quinn. The girl had become her best friend and in some weird twist of fate Quinn would understand all this. After all, wether they had liked it or not the two had become forever connected because of Shelby.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Shelby asked Angela as she walked through Shelby's apartment door. "I thought you were going to be here hours ago? I called your cell! You didn't answer! Ma and I have been worried sick!" Shelby was pacing and her mother scowling. Angela simply ignored them both and went to sit down at Shelby's kitchen table.

"Are you listening to me Ang?! What if there had been an accident! You can't just not answer your phone!" Shelby continued her rant. Shelby was always overprotective of Angela and it made Angela wonder how Shelby ever thought she couldn't be a mother. Hell, Shelby had been partly a mother. One to her. They were one to each other. Fear is such a bitch.

"Are you done yelling at me Shelby? Or would you and Ma like to know how my talk with Rachel went?"

Shelby stopped dead in her tracks. "Y-y-you were with R-r-rachel?" She stuttered out.

"Yes." Angela nodded. "I didn't answer my phone because I didn't want the girl to think I was ignoring her."

"How did it go?" Janet asked standing up from the couch with Beth and moving into the kitchen. Shelby still remained stock still as if one movement could cause her to crumble into pieces.

"I think it went ok. I mean it ended on good terms…"

Shelby let out the breath she had been holding and took Angela's hands in hers as she sat. "Tell me everything."

As Angela recounted the story Shelby and Janet both listened carefully. At times Shelby would wince at the things Rachel had said and other times Janet would be the one to blanch over her past with her daughters. Though the two long ago had forgiven their mother it didn't mean that they would ever be able to forget what transpired. Janet knew that all too well. It had become her driving force in her continuos involvement with her daughters.

"Do you think? Will see ever?" Shelby stumbled scared of what Angela's response will be.

"I don't know Shel. It seems like she understood a little more your reasoning, but wether or not she wishes to form some kind of relationship… She didn't say."

Shelby nodded as tears fell from her eyes. The finality in the nod scared both Angela and Janet. "Then if she continues on with you, you promise me you'll take care of her? You'll look after her? Whatever she needs…"

"Shelby, darling, you can't give up." Janet said rubbing the woman's back.

Shelby just shook her hand. "I had my last chance already, Ma, and I blew it. Rachel is a very forgiving person by nature, but it just seems I have done too much… pushed too far." She looked over at Angela. "If she never wants anything to do with me again… promise me Ang. Promise me you'll be there for my baby."

"I promise, Shel."

The three women sat in silence for the next half hour, all afraid to move. The ball was completely in Rachel's court. They would have no control over what would happen next.

* * *

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." Rachel repeated as she paced the floor, it was Saturday. All week she had planned on attending this dinner. All week she had planned on meeting her grandmother. On seeing Shelby and Beth again. And now? Now she was freaking out.

"Calm yo tits, bitch, and park it!" Santana yelled effectively stopping Rachel in her tracks and causing her to sit on the couch. "Fuck, you act like you haven't been planning this shit all week."

"I know Santana, I know it's just… what if it all goes wrong? What if my grandmother doesn't like me? What if and I can't get along? What if…"

"Oh holy hell, Berry! I can't deal with your shit." Santana said pulling out her phone.

"Kurt's at work San." Rachel said thinking Santana was about to call the boy.

"I ain't calling Lark Gay-cobs. Like he'd really know how to deal with an all out Berry freakout." The Latina stated.

"Then who are you…"

"Shut yo pie hole."

Rachel clamped down her mouth to keep quiet but her legs began to shake. This worry over tonight was just too much. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go. She'd just have to tell Angela- maybe another time she wasn't ready. She was just-

"Here." Santana said handing her the phone and leaving the room. Rachel had been so busy worrying about tonight that she didn't even hear Santana talking on the phone.

"Hello." Rachel said tentatively.

"Rach, what's going on? S says your freaking out." It was Quinn. Tears began to well up in Rachel's eyes as her friends worry was evident over the phone. The two had come so far since sophomore year.

"Quinn, I can't do this." Rachel sobbed out.

"What can't you do Rachel?"

"Meet my grandmother. See Shelby again." Rachel purposefully didn't mention Beth though she was certain Quinn was thinking about her.

"Oh, Rachel. You can do this. We've been talking about it all week! You were so excited even just yesterday. What happened?"

"Yesterday I didn't have to walk in to that restaurant."

"You know you still don't have to now." Quinn said making sure Rachel remembered she had an out. She didn't want the girl to think she was suffocating and Rachel did know that, but also didn't want to regret not going.

"I know."

"Do you still want to go, Rach?"

"Yes." Rachel's answer was quick and truthful she very much wanted to go. "I'm just… I'm scared Quinn."

"What are you afraid of?"

"What am I not afraid of?" Rachel replied dryly.

"Come on Rae, we've got a half hour to get to the bottom of this. Focus ok?"

Rachel nodded even though she was aware Quinn couldn't see her. "I-I'm afraid my grandmother won't like me."

"That's ridiculous Rachel and you know it. Every one likes you. Some people just take longer to admit it." Quinn said speaking mainly of herself. "She'll love you Rachel. She wouldn't ask to meet you if she didn't want to know you."

Rachel nodded again. "What if Shelby and I get in to it? What if she says something to me that sets me off?" What she really meant was 'What if she hurts me again?'

"Then, I'll come down there and kick her ass." Rachel couldn't tell if Quinn was being serious or not.

"Quinn!"

"I'm kidding Rachel. Look, you can't predict what will happen between you and Shelby. But will you be honestly ok if you don't go? If you never know what would have happened?"

"No." Rachel said quietly. She would drive herself crazy wondering about those should of, could of, would of's.

"Then I think you have your answer Rachel. You've known it from the moment your Aunt asked. You are going to this dinner."

'I'm scared to walk in their alone.' Rachel didn't say it aloud, but she wanted to. Turns out she didn't need to. Quinn somehow had become the one person that knew Rachel's insecurities better than anyone else.

"You know if I was there, I would go with you right? It's just that I'm in New Haven and…"

"I know." Rachel said wiping at the new tears that had fallen. "I have to go Quinn. I'm already running late."

"Ok, Rae. Call me after ok?"

"Ok." Rachel said before they exchanged goodbyes. Rachel got up and straightened out her skirt. She grabbed her purse and began to open the apartment door.

"Do you want me to come with?" Santana said stopping Rachel from her exit. "I mean that or I can like be on standby if you need to get out in a hurry. There is a bar like right across the street and I could wait there…" Turns out Quinn wasn't the only friend that got Rachel Berry.

"Thank you Santana." Rachel said running to hug the Latina. "Thank you so much."

"Whatevs… gots to look out for my hobbit and shit." Santana said grabbing her keys and purse.

* * *

Angela kept looking at her phone. She thought Rachel was coming, but she hadn't heard from the girl all day. Of course, she could just decide not to show, but Angela had at least hope she would get a text stating as much. The wait was killing her.

"Angie, can you put your phone down for just a couple of hours? It's Ma's birthday, for Christ's sake." Shelby fussed causing Angela's face to fall.

"I'm sorry Ma." She nodded to Janet. "I just. I was waiting for a text to come through- that's all."

"Is everything alright?" Janet asked then smiled. "Is this from a man your sister and I should know about?"

"No it's definitely not from a man." Angela stated before she realized how it sounded.

"Oh my God, Angela! Please tell me you are not about to reveal to us that you are gay at our mother's birthday dinner." Shelby said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What?!" Angela almost yelled.

"Now Shelby, is that any way to talk to your sister if she is trying to come out. Why if she is a lesbian… I say more power to you Ang!"

"Oh God." Angela swallowed. "I'm not gay and this is high inappropriate dinner conversation. Could you too tone it down a bit?"

"What darling? I'm just stating that I would support you no matter what your sexual orientation may be." Janet said reveling in the blush that had rose to Angela's cheeks.

Shelby decided to continue the game as well. The two love embarrassing the most conservative member of the family. "Angela really. It's ok if your gay. It's just poorly timed that's all I'm saying…"

"I'm not gay!" Angela yelled out and then covered her face in embarrassment as several groups of people turns to look at the three women. Shelby and Janet just smiled brightly.

"Well if you were…"

"I'm not gay, Mother, will you just drop this?" Angela whispered. So she hadn't been on a date in a while. That didn't mean they had to start ragging her about it. After all, that's all this was. They knew she wasn't gay. Angela never quite understood how the two had grown to team up on her… maybe if Rachel came around she could even the score a bit.

Well speak of the devil. Angela's smile grew extremely wide as she looked up to see Rachel walking toward their table. She stood from her seat. It was her turn to side swipe the others. "Rachel, dear! You made it!" She went around the table and pulled the girl in a hug.

Shelby and Janet turned their heads so fast they could have gotten whiplash. Angela had stayed true to her word and hadn't told either women of Rachel's possible arrival.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Angela. I had a bit of a moment…" Rachel said in to the ear of her aunt.

"Nonsense! Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you came." Angela returned with one last squeeze before letting go.

Janet cleared her throat alerting the two that they were in fact here with other people.

"Oh! Right! Ma, this is Rachel. Shelby's oldest daughter." Angela cut her eyes at Shelby. Why hadn't she said anything to Rachel yet?

"Well Rachel," Janet said standing up and hugging the girl. "I am so honored to have finally met you." She gave a quick squeeze and then let go, not knowing how much the girl could take.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Rachel said.

"You can call me Janet, if you would like or even Nana if you feel comfortable."

"Thank you Janet." Rachel nodded asserting to the woman that she wasn't quite yet comfortable with the familial context. Rachel then turned to Shelby. "Hi, Shelby." She said quietly. Her face had fallen a bit as if it almost pained her to greet the woman. It didn't go unnoticed by Shelby however and she stood.

"Oh Rachel," Shelby said wanting nothing more than to hug her daughter. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to see you here." Rachel nodded but made her way to the other side of the table in between Janet and Angela. She wasn't really sure if she could handle sitting next to Shelby. So across from her would have to do.

"Like I told Angela. I'm sorry for my tardiness. I- I wasn't sure I wanted to come." The girl thought honesty would be the best policy at this point.

"But you came." Angela said grabbing Rachel's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, well Santana called Quinn and she…"

"Wait Quinn Fabray?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, well… despite our troubled past we have become quite the friends over the last couple of months." Rachel smiled. The three women were quiet for a moment before Rachel spoke again. "I can't get over how much she looks like Quinn." She said looking at Beth.

"Yeah she does doesn't she?" Shelby smiled. Beth was the pivotable point here and Shelby knew it. This moment was going to make or break her last chance. "She has Noah's smile though."

Rachel looked more closely at Beth and then the child smiled. "She does." It was a nostalgic moment for Rachel. Here was the little girl who had single handily changed so maybe lives. Rachel was captivated by the little girl. For now she wasn't the baby that had took her place. For now she was just the perfect combination of two people who had become very close friends over the years.

Shelby, Angela, and Janet watched as the two half sisters sized each other up and out of nowhere Rachel started laughing. The three older woman all raised their eyebrows as Rachel tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Rachel said. "It's just… It's just you have the spawn of McKinley High's Ice Queen and resident bad boy… And even though she looks all innocent now…" Rachel tried to speak between giggles. "You are gonna have one hell of a time when she gets older Shelby."

Angela and Janet immediately started laughing along while Shelby groaned. "Oh God!" She said. "Don't remind me!" Just then Beth flashed a smile and clapped laughing along. Shelby soon joined in as all present smiled at the little girl.

Shelby looked over and Rachel who returned the gaze. They both smiled. Rachel was going to give Shelby her one last chance and this time Shelby wasn't going to screw it up. They were going to be ok.


End file.
